Rescue Team Cerberus
by SpiritPhoenix
Summary: The story of a Poochyena and a Squirtle as they begin there rescue team. Join them as they go through the trials and hardships of being a rescue team.


**Rescue Team Cerberus**

Well this is my first story here at so hopefully this isn't too bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of that stuff.

**Ch 1: The Birth of Team Cerberus**

It was a sunny day in Pokemon Square. Many Pokemon were enoying the nice day and just wandering around the sqaure, chatting amongest themselves, browsing the shops, and just hanging out in general. There had been alot of natural disasters so it was nice when they could just hang out and have fun. The shopkeepers were also enjoying an especially good buissness day.

Meanwhile in a field just a little ways outside the square were two pokemon. The first was a Poochyena, it was lying on it's side looking out in front lazily. The other was a Squirtle lying on it's back. It was galncing up at the sky, looking at the shapes of the clouds. They were laying on a hill in the middle of the field. A soft breeze was blowing the grass and swaying it to and fro.

"Hey, Fenrir." The Suirtle said to the Poochyena while looking up. The Poochyena rolled on it's side so it could see the Squirtle.

"What?" The Poochyena asked the Squirtle in a somwqhat bored tone of voice..

"I was thinking...there are alot of Pokemon that need rescues, with all the natural disaster's and stuff happening, Pokemon going crazy...that maybe we cou-" The Squirtle was then cut off.

"You want to start a rescue team with me don't you Kizu?" Fenrir asked the Squirtle with a sly grin.

"Heh, you know me too well by now." Kizu responded with a smile. "Well what do you think?" Kizu asked anxiously.

Fenrir contemplated for a minute in silence before repling. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline Kizu." Fenrir replied.

"What! Why?" Kizu asked dissapointedly.

"I'm just...not interested." Fenrir replied

"Not interested? How can you not be interested in helping people?" Kizu asked sounding shocked and appauled at his best friend.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Fenrir snapped at the Squirtle. "It's not like I don't want to help poeple, but there are so many rescue teams already, is there really room for another new team." Fenrir said calmly.

"But we won't be just another new team! We'll become a great team!" Kizu said determindly now standing up.

"We don't know that for sure Kizu." Fenrir replied calmly "Besides, were not exactly great at combat, not bad but nothing special either." He added.

"So what? We still have to help out the other Pokemon in need." Kizu said stubbornly to his friend.

"Look! I'm not saying you can't start a rescue team, I just don't want to be a part of it!" Fenrir snapped. "I'm not saying I won't help out in other way but the actual rescuing can be left to you and whoever you get to join." Fenrir added.

"...Fine." Kizu said dissapointedly. "In that case could you go get some supplies for me?" Kizu asked.

"Sure, what kind of supplies?" Fenrir asked as he got up and began stretching.

"Berries, seeds, that kind of stuff." Kizu replied casualy.

"Okay, I'll go to Thunderwave Cave and see what I can find." Fenrir said

"You know you could just go to the Kecleon shop." Kizu said.

"Have you seen the shop today?" The Poochyena replied. "It's absolutly swarmed! This way is probably quicker." Fenrir added.

"So you don't want to join a rescue team and then your the one heading into a dungeon when it's not nessecary." Kizu stated. This just caused Fenrir to roll his eyes.

"I'll see you when I get back." Fenrir replied as he took off for Thunderwave cave.

Kizu began to walk in the opposite direction toward the town sqaure to see if he could find anyone to join his team. "I can't believe Fenrir said no." Kizu said to himself dissapointedly. "I just don't get how anyone could refuse to join a rescue team." he added. "Well, at least he'll still help with other stuff I suppose." Kizu said as he entered the main square.

Fenrir was already on the third floor. He had not had any luck in finding any items and was getting irritable. "Oh come on there has got to be some items here!" Fenrir yelled outloud angrily, not particularly caring who heard him. "I'm not going to let Kizu be right about this!" Fenrir yelled outloud in determination. He continued to sweep the third floor for items before finding a blast seed. "Hmm, well it's a start." Fenrir said as he picked it up with a paw. Suddenly he heard a loud yelling sound before a Electabuzz came running out infront of Fenrir.

"An Electabuzz? You don't normaly see those here!" Fenrir growled to himself while getting in a defensive position. The Electabuzz was sparking from it's entire body, it almost seemed craze with power. **"RAAARRRRGGGHHH!"**Electabuzz roared in a craze yell that almost seemed primal as it began to run right at Fenrir.

"Oh no you don't!" Fenrir exclaimed as he tossed the Blast Seed in a direct path at the Electabuzz. However the Electabuzz jumped into the air and out of harms way as the seed exploded against a nearby stone wall. Fenrir looked up to see Eelectabuzz rapidly getting closer as it descended from the air. It's fist were crackling with electricity. It then swung it's fist in a Thunderpunch attack, connecting right with Fenrir's face, sending him spiraling through midair before connecting face first witht he stonewall behind him. The Poochyena was barley consscious as the Electabuzz was cackling from the result of his attack. Fenrir started to lose consciousness. "No..." Fenrir was able to whisper before falling into blackness...

Fenrir awoke and found himself laying a in a bed made of straw. There was a small lake of water surronding him and a little bridge that led out into the main part of the house where he saw Kizu. "Kizu." Fenrir said which got Kizu's attention.

"Oh your awake!" Kizu replied happily while running over to Fenrir. "I was worried about you!" He exclaimed. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling fine." Fenrir responded. He then noticed that his head was bandaged. "A little sore in the head but other then that i'm fine." He said. "Where are we anyway?" Fenrir asked.

"Oh this is where my rescue team base is going to be." Kizu replied happily. "What happened to you anyway?" Kizu asked.

"I was attacked by an Electabuzz that went crazy." Fenrir replied simply. "Sorry I wasn't able to get any items for you." Fenrir added.

"Don't worry about it, I was able to get most of the items I needed by going to the store." Kizu said with a wide grin. Fenrir just rolled his eyes.

"Who rescued me anyway?" Fenrir asked curiously.

"Team Prism Burst." Kizu replied. "A team made up of a Clefable and a Houndoom." He added.

"Hmm..." Fenrir said. He began to think to himself about what happened to him. "Is that what everyone who needs to be rescue goes through? Does that happen to people everyday, it was awful, a terrible, helpless feeling..." Fenrir thought to himself. "Hey Kizu, did you ever find someone else to join your rescue team?" Fenrir asked.

"No I haven't yet." Kizu replied sadly. "I'm sure I can will get someone soon though." Kizu added in an upbeat manner.

"Is your offer still availible?" Fenrir asked Kizu.

Kizu was surprised at first but then regained his composur. "Yeah of course!" Kizu said excitedly. "Why the sudden change though?" Kizu asked curiously.

"Well I just figured...that those Pokemon that need rescuing...there going through the same thing I did, or atleast similar situation's anyway." Fenrir said while sounding deep in thought. "That made me realize that we really do need to help as many people as possible, I want to keep that from happening to as few people as possible." Fenrir said determindly. Kizu smiled.

"I knew you would change your mind eventualy!" Kizu exclaimed. while pointing to a bed that he had specialy prepared for Fenrir.

"Ah...but can't I keep this bed?" Fenrir asked with a smile.

"No way it's mine!" Kizu yelled back at Fenrir.

"But it's so comfy!" Fenrir exclaimed.

"Out!" Kizu yelled.

'Fine...Grumpig." Fenrir muttered while going to his bed. "Have you though of a name for the team yet?" Fenrir asked as he layed in his starw bed.

"Nope...you got any ideas?" Kizu asked the Poochyena.

"Well, i'm kind of thinking of a name, but I'm not sure how you'll like it." Fenrir said cautiously.

"Just spit it out." Kizu said impatiently, waiting to hear Fenrir's idea for a name.

"Well, I was thinking of Team Cerberus." Fenrir said. Kizu comntemplated this.

"Team Cerberus...I like it!" Kizu exclaimed.

"Really!?" Fenrir asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah! Team Cereberus it is then!" Kizu exclaimed. "Tommorrow we'll officialy start our rescue team!" Kizu added excitedly.

"Alright! Sounds good to me!" Fenrir said enthusiasticly. "The two friends then fell asleep, both wondering what there first day as a rescue team would be like.


End file.
